


Delta Team

by MalachiXDark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aiden doesn't die, Allison doesn't die, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, F/M, M/M, Mythology - Freeform, Nogitsune, Oni, Romance, Sacrifice, Teen Romance, Violence, Werewolves, powers, with the introduction of the Delta rank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalachiXDark/pseuds/MalachiXDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keegan just moved to Beacon Hills, trying to escape his crazy life in Nashville. Now an orphan, his aunt advises he stay with her in the seemingly quiet town. As he gets in with the school life and makes new friends, he begins to notice several things right off the bat. The way that Scott seems to hear and know everything, the way Stiles is acting differently, and Lydia's odd quirks.</p><p>One night, he's bitten by something in the woods. Something he thought he'd never see again: an Alpha werewolf. That's when he meets Ethan, who turns his world upside down and makes him feel safer in this now hell town. But can he tell him about what happened? </p><p>Welcome to the crazy. Get ready to LOSE YOUR MIND!</p><p>MTV owns most of this so haha! But Keegan is my idea!</p><p>Set in mostly Keegan's POV!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

~~Keegan~~

I have no idea what the hell I'm doing here. All I know is apparently I have an aunt willing to take me in after what happened back at home.

Home.

What I used to think of home was Nashville, Tennessee. For sixteen long years, I lived there in a quiet little house, going to school, playing sports, and trying to make the best out of my parents' constant fighting. It wasn't a terrible life, but it wasn't perfect either. Having a full blooded Hawaiian for a dad and a full blooded Native American Cherokee for a mom had some problems. On good days, they'd actually make conversation. On bad days, I'd walk home to a pile of glass on the floor, yelling in the kitchen (usually), and a cold dinner waiting in my room. Those days didn't happen as often, but they were the worst to deal with as my parents could stay mad at each other for weeks. Could. The infamous past tense that casts a sorrow deep in the shell of a heart I have now.

It was not but five months ago. I was asleep in my bed, after hearing my parents have the worst fight I'd heard in a long time. There was screaming, threats, and actual physical violence. I had just plugged in my headphones to something loud and tried not to wince when their screaming overpowered the pounding music. They had calmed down after three hours of yelling and I went to bed. I awoke to my mom's screams of pain and anguish. My eyes brimmed red with rage. He's killing her! I burst from my room and raced to my parents' room, bat in hand.

What I saw paralyzed me with horror and absolute fear.

Dad lied in a pool of blood, throat slashed, guts spilled onto the floor and dangling off the bed. He was already dead. Mom was still screaming as this huge shadow was ripping at her throat. It had already slashed her torso and abdomen, and from the sights I saw, had taken advantage of her as well. That shook me from my paralysis and I screamed in fury at the shadow. I brought the bat down on its back as hard as I could. The bat splintered from the sheer force behind the swing. I was always active in sports, like tennis, lacrosse, and football.

The shadow didn't even budge as I attacked, but merely flicked me aside with a swat of its hand. I was thrown against the vanity and I could hear glass shattering as the mirror broke. I was slow to rise and Mom's screams were now whimper as the shadow still attacked her. She wouldn't last long.

I took a piece of glass and clenched it in my hands, wincing as I cut my palm. I drove the shard as hard as I could into the shadow's leg and it howled like a wolf. It left my mom alone and charged me, ramming me into the wall. My breath left me as I stared into its glowing, red eyes. They were glaring at me and the shadow bared its teeth. This was no shadow. It was a monster out of a damn horror story.

I waited for it to rip my throat out with its teeth but it just sniffed me. Not taking any chances, I bit it in the shoulder. This surprised the monster, which promptly dropped me to the floor. I scrambled to my mom and picked up the gun that she kept in the box under the bed. I jammed the hammer back and shot at the monster. The first two missed but I managed to get a bullet in its arm. It howled again and took off, jumping out of our second story window and into the road. I stayed beside the bed in complete terror, my body shaking and my hands quivering.

"Keegan," my mother gasped. I dropped the gun as I remembered that she was alive. I reached over for the home phone and dialed 911 as I tried to cover Mom's neck wounds and stench the blood flow like they showed us in EMT training. I had been taking the classes in the hopes of one day being either a trauma nurse or an EMT nurse.

"This is 911, what is your emergency?" asked the monotone woman on the other end.

"I need an ambulance and a police escort to the nearest hospital. My name is Keegan Oralio, I live at 177 Riverdin Avenue," my voice switching over to its deathly calm in times of crisis.

"What happened?"

"Some...guy broke into my house and killed my dad. He was attacking my mom when I managed to bust into their room and fight him. He threw me against the wall and I bit him and then shot at him. I managed to get his arm but he took off. I need an ambulance fast!"

"The ambulance is on its way. What injuries has your mom sustained?" Now the woman was showing some concern and panic.

"Switch me over to the ambulance comm system. Protocol 1212-A. I'm part of the Delta Team Learning Squad."

"Switching you over." Her voice was replaced by a husky male's.

"What injuries has the victim sustained?"

"Heavy gashes to the abdomen and chest. Major bruising and possibly internal bleeding. I have a neck wound I'm trying to stop the blood to. It has been all but ripped out. Also, I think she might've experience sexual violence. What is your ETA?" How could I be so calm?! This was my _mother_ who was dying in front of me as blood continually gushes from her neck.

"Approximately ten minutes."

Twenty-five minutes later, I heard the sirens. I had managed to stop the blood from gushing from her neck, slowing it to an ooze. The EMTs burst into the room and upon seeing me, try to take over. I yell at them that I'm fine and proceed to fill them in with what I know.

"You a Delta?"

"Yessir," I managed. I was starting to loose my focus and the raw emotions were creeping up on me.

"You did good here. Let us handle this." I nod and they wheel my mom out of the room, not bothering to check on my dad. We all knew he hadn't made it.

The police escort provided helpful and I rode with the point car. We arrive at the hospital and I jumped out, rushing back to the ambulance's rear doors before the doctors and nurses got there, helping the EMTs. The doctors and nurses arrived and try to ask the EMTs the stats but I snatched the clipboard from the EMT guy and started to read them off all while telling them the extent of injuries. They tried to stop me from entering, but I barged right past them, helping them wheel my mom away. 

They set up an oxygen mask and started on the IV. It was madness. I just watched and did as I was told to help my mom. She was whispering my name and I leaned in to here her.

"I'm sorry, love. I'm so sorr..." I could hear her vitals start to go crazy before flat lining.

"No!" I cried out as her heart stopped working. "Charge the defibulator!" I shouted to the nearest nurse. She looked to the doctor who nodded. I was hysterical now ad they managed to haul me away. I slammed on the doors once they sealed shut, staining them with my mom's blood. The head doctor come out and I slammed him up against the wall, yelling in his face where she was and if she made it. I could hear security running towards me, but all I could focus on was this man telling me my mom's fate. He let out a strangled gasp and said, "Your mother is gone. I'm sorry."

I released my grip as security clamped down on me and right there, in front of everyone, I broke. Everything that had happened over the years between them and I hadn't cried once. When I scraped my knee when I was three, I didn't cry. When I got hit when my parents directed their anger on me, I never cried. Now, here, in front of everyone, I cried and wailed.

***********************

I shake the memory from my head as I pull into my "aunt's" house. It's impressive for this town, I have to say. Marble, columns, and two-stories. I turn off my car and step out. It's around eleven o'clock and I don't expect anyone to come to the door when I knock. But not even three seconds later, the door swung open and I'm enveloped in a huge hug. "Hey cousin!" shouts the girl crushing me to death.

"Cousin?" I ask, a little skeptical and uncomfortable. It's been awhile since anyone had made physical contact with me so I was very abrasive. She's also foreign to me, with her pale white skin compared to my very tanned skin.

She senses this and immediately lets go. "Sorry. I just never realized I had a cousin. I'll show you to your room in a minute while I get your things."

"No, it's fine; I got them."

"Oh, alright." She's obviously upset at my abruptness and is about to say something else when someone clears their throat behind her. I look and see a middle-aged woman standing on the balcony, wearing a black tee and some skinny jeans.

"Is that you, Keegan?" she asks.

"I think so," I answer, feeling my natural sarcasm return to my voice. Good, maybe leaving was a the right choice.

She come overs and hugs me. "It's been so long. I'm really sorry about what happened to your mom. Lynn and I were super close, even though she was adopted from the reservation. I heard about how you saw the whole thing. I just want you to know that if you need to talk to someone or have someone there for you, I'll be there for you."

"Thanks," I mumble. "Sorry, but I have no idea what your name is."

"Oh, sorry. This is Allison. And I'm your aunt. But please, call me Kate."


	2. First Day

**Keegan**

"So, what race are you?" Allison asks from the driver's seat. I swear to God, she never ever shuts up. This girl can't go more than two seconds before asking another ridiculous question with no real value behind it and to just be annoying.

I sigh. "I'm a mix of Hawaiian and Native American. That's why my skin is so dark."

'Which tribe?" she asks.

"Cherokee. They were mostly in Nashville and the Tennessee area during colonial times so, yeah..." Even the mention of my hometown sends knives of pain through my chest.

"What's your full name?"

"Keegan Dustin Orialo."

"Your middle name is _Dustin_? That's adorable!"

"Thanks." Dustin means fighter to some people. I did for my mom when she was researching what to name me. She never let Dad help her; she wanted to be the one to do the naming.

"We're here!" Allison squeals as we pull up to the enormous campus. She finds an easy spot near the front of the school. "So, you can walk with me today and kinda shadow me in my classes until you get a feel for how the school works and stuff. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable at all so if you have any questions, ask me."

"Got it," I say as we exit her shiny black Mazda 3. It was nice, to say the least. I walk beside her and from the looks she's receiving, she's extremely popular. Not the most popular, but she's up there.

She reaches her locker and starts to explain her schedule. "So, first is Pre-Calculus with Mr. Liam. Don't talk to him. He's a pompous ass who thinks he's better than everyone else just because he is British," she retorts, changing to a horrible British accent as if to mimic him. I smirk and she smiles. "Aha! So, he does smile after all!"

"Only when it's funny," I quickly cover, losing the smirk/grin and returning back to my stoic expression. Allison sighs and slams her locker shut. "Where's Lydia? She should be he-" She's cut off as a tall guy walks over and plants a kiss on her lips and hugs her.

She sighs and pulls away. "Hey Isaac."

"Hey, Alli," he sighs into herneck. "I missed you while you were away."

She laughs. "It was the weekend! Plus, I had someone from my family come. He's going to be staying with us."

He looks over and finally acknowledges me sheepishly. "Oh, hey, didn't see you there. Name's Isaac. Isaac Lahey." He extends his hand and I shake it.

"Keegan Orialo."

"So, you're family?" he asks, clearly confused at the mismatching skin tones between Allison and I.

I chuckle. "Adopted. I'm half Hawaiian, half Cherokee. Mom and Aunt Kate were adopted sisters." Another jab to my chest. I remain poised, but inside I want to find a corner and hide.

"Oh, that's neat! You look like Danny, Keegan. I thought you and him were related when you first walked in. Sorry."

I wave a hand. "Don't be. Do you have Pre-Cal first?"

"Nah, I have Spanish 3 with Ms. Seraba. She is...something else. I'll see you guys later." He kisses Allison's forehead and walks off. I nod and Allison looks at me. "What?"

"Damn, girl, you got a nice one."

"Keegan! You aren't jealous, are you?"

"Nah, not my type. Plus, I don't think I'll be with anyone for awhile after...after what happened." I shake my head as my chest nearly rips open. "So, who is this Danny?"

"Danny is the lacrosse team's goalie. He's over there with Ethan, his boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" I turn to look and see them. Danny was clearly Hawaiian with his skin tone and facial features. But the guy next to him took my breath away. He's tall, with brown hair and piercing brown eyes. And his jawline is...wait, he's in a relationship, how can I be thinking about him like that?

Wait.

He and Danny were arguing over something and then I hear Danny call out, "I just don't love you anymore! Okay? Just move on! I'm sorry, but I just don't have the same feelings anymore!" Danny stalks away and Ethan approaches us. My heart starts picking up. Holy shit, what the hell? Don't look at me, don't look at me.

"Ethan, what was that about?" Allison asks, concerned about her friend.

"I found out that Danny had been seeing his ex and I approached very calmly about it. He got all defensive and when I asked why, he just said that our relationship had grown stagnant, whatever that means."

"It means dull or sluggish or I'm going to hit Danny so hard he won't be able to see for a week," quips a short strawberry-blonde girl as she walks over to us. She was the popular one. So this must be...

"Lydia, where were you?! You said 7:40!"

"I like to be a little late. Just to see how much you all actually care about me." She kisses her boyfriend and I do a double take. It's Ethan, but it's not. So...now there's a twin.

"Aiden, I-" Ethan begins.

Aiden rests a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I heard everything. I'm sorry that that happened to you. But, we'd been telling you for awhile now that that was happening behind your back. You should've listened to us when you could've. Now, you can't repair your relationship and now he's gone and-"

I'd had enough. "Hey, Aiden, pipe down. He just got dumped and you think a show of "tough love" will make everything better? Do you even have a heart for your flesh and blood? What the fuck is wrong with you? You should be ashamed of yourself for how you just treated him. What if he did that to you if Lydia just all of a sudden dumped you? Would you be able to take it?" From the looks I'm getting from Lydia, Allison, Ethan, and even Aiden, Aiden had never been challenged like this before.

"And another thing, this isn't Ethan's fault. Danny was the cowardly bitch to cheat on him and then rip out his heart in such a brutal way. What you should've done with the information provided was go to Danny himself and teach him a lesson. That's how you show love. Not by saying "I told you so" in front of a complete stranger, name's Keegan by the way, but by trying to fix the problem with a kind and compassionate hand. I know I don't understand anything that is going on here since I just moved here three days ago, but that right there was shitty. Just down right shitty. You need to apologize to him right now for being such an inconsiderate douchebag." I take deep, heavy breaths as I try to refill my burning lungs.

Aiden looks from me to Ethan and then swallows. "Hey, look, I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't mean to sound like such an ass to you and I'm sorry I did. We cool?"

Ethan nods. "Yeah, _we're_ cool."

Aiden nods and looks to me and then to Lydia before they walk off.

"Thanks," Ethan breathes, eyes brimmed with unfallen tears.

"Hey, hey, don't listen to him at all, okay? I don't have a brother or a sister, but that just sickened me. I'll defend anyone who is being oppressed. You included. Okay?"

"'Kay. So, are you Allison's new cousin she won't stop shutting up about?"

I smirk again. "That's me. Keegan. Keegan Orialo."

"Awesome. What's your first period?"

"I'm shadowing Allison so I guess Pre-Cal."

"Awesome, me too!" We all walk there as a group and make it inside right before the bells rings. Mr. Liam makes me stand up in front of the whole class and say my name, age, and where I'm from. His British accent wasn't helping me.

"Okay, so why did you move to Beacon Hills?" he asks nonchalantly, unknowingly making me relive the horrible nightmare.

The screams, the blood, the horror. Mom. Dad.

The monster.

"Umm, well, uhh..."

It's breath in my face, it's arms crushing my windpipe, it's eyes staring into mine.

"It's not a hard question, so just answer it." The class giggles.

"Oh, sorry, I uhhh..."

Those eyes. My bite. The gun. The shard. Mom.

Mom.

"Ummm..."

The hospital, the doctors, her dying words.

There's too much blood. No, no, no, there's too much. Flatline.

_Your mother's gone. I'm sorry._

_Gone._

_Gone._

_Gone._

I snap my eyes open and bolt from the room. The hallways blur as I run down them, taking random turns, trying to escape the terror. I manage to make it to the storage area of the school and I collapse onto the floor, tears and sobs raking my body. That evil bastard took her and Dad away from me. They're gone because of it.

I don't hear the footsteps or the sounds of reassurance.

I feel strong, muscled arms envelop me in an embrace and I melt into them. I know who it is instantly. It can only be one of two people in that class who give a shit. And the one hugging me isn't wearing girl's perfume.

"It's okay, Keegan. It's gonna be okay. Just calm down. It'll be fine," he reassures.

"I can't, I can't be...I shouldn't," I try to say, blubbering and stumbling over my words. He tells her to leave and she casts a concerned look before leaving.

"You're safe here," Ethan whispers in my ear as he holds me closer.

I believe him.


	3. Memories

^^Ethan^^

I hold Keegan in my arms and I sigh silently. What am I doing? I have no idea who this guy is, where he comes from, or why he bolted from the class after Mr. Liam asked him why he moved here. But, he looked distraught and I could sense he was experiencing something dark and it had forced some sort of vivid hallucination and he ran from it.

Allison had come but I had brushed her off, wanting to make sure the new kid was okay. Plus, someone had to tell Mr. Liam that Keegan got a severe headache and needed to be taken to the nurse. An easy lie we’ve used several times over but I’m really worried now as Keegan stains my shirt with his sobs.

Keegan had drifted off and was silently whimpering at his dreams. I feel the pinch in my eyes as they turned blue. The sound of his silent cries were tearing me up inside and I felt an urge to shield him from the world and deflect anything it threw at him.

But, our nurse will know what to do. And after the nurse, our guidance counselor, Ms. Morrell. That woman knew something about us. But she kept her mouth shut and acted as our advisor along with Deaton. There was history between them two. Dark history.

I gently shake Keegan awake. “Keegan,” I whisper. “C’mon, wake up.”

Keegan slowly and groggily opens his beautiful brown eyes. His eyes are slow to focus and it seems he’s experiencing some memory delay. “What? Where am…” His eyes instantly pop open and he tries to scramble away, but I hold onto him.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, Keegan.”

“No, have to get away, have to get, eyes…his eyes…”

I tense briefly at the mention of eyes. Mine weren’t normal yet! Shit! I will them brown and hold him closely, trying to prepare what I’m going to say when he says the unthinkable.

“Red eyes…red…like orbs…” His breathing has slowed as I feel his heart rate drop as well. “Red…” He passes out in my arms and I release the tension in my muscles before picking Keegan up in my arms princess style. It was still twenty minutes until first period ended and the nurse would still be in her office.

“How can I help you, dear?” she asks as I walk in.

“He passed out. I think it was due to a memory.”

“Oh dear,” she replies, brow furrowing. “Let him wake up when he’s ready.” She goes about checking his breathing, heart rate, and for any abnormalities. “He’ll be fine, Ethan. Do you need a note?”

“No, Allison covered for me,” I quickly say, watching Keegan’s chest move, feeling the need again.

“As always,” she whispers so low only she could hear. But, being a werewolf has its perks. She speaks up. “I need to run to the hospital for a few things. I think he’ll be fine once he wakes up.”

“Thanks,” I mumble as she leaves. Not the second she leaves, Keegan opens an eye.

“I thought the bitch would never leave,” he chuckles.

“You were awake the entire time?!”

“Of course I was. Well, I did pass out for like a quick second and then I felt that you were carrying me, and I didn’t want you to put me down,” he answers, blushing and covering his face. “They’ll think I’m a freak.”

I smirk. “Welcome to the club.”

He laughs. “I take it you’re kinda new as well.”

“Been here a few months. Parents split and Dad won the custody battle. Mom was a drunk and couldn’t care for us even on her sober days. But, it’s been fine. Do you have parents?” I ask innocently.

He takes a breath before answering. “No. They died a few months ago.”

My heart clenches and my brain shouts at me _YOU’RE AN IDIOT!_ “Oh my god, I’m so sorry Keegan. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Hey, it’s okay.” He looks down and his hand is on top of mine. He shyly pulls away put I reach for it again, intertwining my fingers into his before smiling.

“You’re such a good person, Ethan. Danny is so stupid to cheat on you.”

I shrug. “Honestly, I knew it the entire time. I actually caught them one time but they never knew.”

“No!” Keegan gasps.

“Yeah, it was awful.” I shudder at the memory of walking into my house and seeing Danny and his ex, Roman, in my bed going at it. “But, at least I don’t have to look at him anymore.”

“Isaac said that I look like Danny. Will that be a problem if we’re friends?” he asks with the most innocence a person could have. My heart explodes with feelings.

“No, it won’t.” The bell rings and I sigh. “Dammit. Second period. Allison has P.E. and I have Chemistry. So, we won’t be in the same class.”

“Aw, really, that sucks. Help me up.” I pull him off the bed and he stumbles. Our noses are nearly touching and we stand there awkwardly for a moment. Keegan backs away momentarily and runs a nervous hand through his hair. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” I reply. He nods and we walk out of the office. We reach the split and I look to Keegan and touch his hand. “My class is the other way. Gotta go, Keegan. I’ll see you at lunch.” I turn with all the intentions of walking away.

“Ethan?” I hear him ask.

“Yeah?” I say as I turn around. “What-“ I’m interrupted by a set of warm and soft lips pressed against mine. It’s not quick but not demanding. It’s…nice.

“Thanks.” He smiles and rubs my cheek with his thumb before walking with Allison.

I stand there speechless for a moment and then I sense Aiden come over.

"Hey, bro, I...woah...what happened? You have this weird after-sex glow on you. DID YOU ALREADY SEX THE NEW KID?!"

"His name is Keegan and-"

"OH MY GOD, YOU CAN'T JUST SEX HIM ON THE _FIRST DAY_!!!!!!! AND IT'S ONLY SECOND PERIOD! GODAMMIT ETHAN!"

I laugh at my brother. "Relax, there was no sex involved."

We walk to Chemistry together and sit in our usual spots. We watch as Scott and Stiles try to do an experiment and fail. Miserably. I shake my head as Aiden and I manage to do the experiment flawlessly. Mr. Darren seems impressed and give us 100s. 

I start my Pre-Cal homework when I hear Stiles ask one of the other gay guys if he was attracted to him. He then proceeded to fall out of his stool once the guy stalled to answer him and I start to silently cackle. Stiles and Scott glare at us from their seats and when no ones looking, we flash our eyes at them. Scott flashes his red ones and I freeze, remembering what had just happened with Keegan.

_Red eyes_

An Alpha had attacked him. That's why he's here. That's why his parents are dead. Why he ran from class today.

But...

What if its someone close to us?

Someone under our noses?

Someone who disappeared seven months ago to only resurface, saying he and his girlfriend went away "for the weekend".

I feel my eyes pinch and my claws extend on the table. Aiden grabs my hand, harshly whispering in my hear to calm down.

"What is it?"

My answer's more of a growl than a word. 

"Scott."


	4. Cryo

[Keegan]

Allison looks over at me and her narrows her eyes at me. "What did you do, kid?"

"Me? I didn't do anything," I comment, baffled.

"Uh huh. You have this...after-sex glow going on. HAVE YOU SEXED HIM?!"

I stop in the middle of the hallway. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. Have you. Given Ethan. The D?”

“No, I have not given Ethan the D. He won’t get my D that easy. All I did was give him a thank-you kiss. It was nothing.” Was it, though? It felt…right.

“I doubt that. You were gaga for Ethan ever since you laid eyes on him. He just got his heart ripped to shreds by Danny!”

“He already knew.”

“Excuse me?”

“He caught Danny in bed with Roman. Ethan told me all about it.”

“Oh, God. He knew this entire time? Oh, no, he’s gonna hate us.”

“No he won’t. He’ll know that he has friends who care about him. Trust me.”

“Fine. Still doesn’t make me feel good, though.” We walk into the large gymnasium and I look up to see the rope coming down this huge rock climbing wall. It was enormous.

A guy blows a whistle and I cover my ears. Geez, his was shriller than my coach’s at home. The thought of home rips me apart and I clutch my chest quickly, willing the wounds to close. No, here, I will have a different life.

“Alright, pansies, we got a new student and from his records, he can play ball. Keegan, come over here.”

I silently groan as I walk over to him. “Yes, Coach…?”

“Finstock. Now, here, we have a thing about making sure our newbies can…handle the class against the other kids. So, since you’re already in athletic attire, I want you to race one of my best up the rock wall. First one to the top wins. Got it?”

“Yeah, got it. So tell me…whose ass do I have to beat?”

The class goes into a chorus of silent ooh’s and I see Allison smirk and give me a thumbs-up.

“Hey, get over here! No, not you Greenberg. Godammit, Mahealani! Now!”

I look over and my stomach drops and my head rages. My mouth wants to scream curses in his face and I want to do a Ghost Dance over his body to curse him forever.

“This is Danny and he-“

“I know who he is. Or what he is, to say the least.” We stare each other down and he breaks eye contact first. Good. Be scared.

“First to the top, Coach?” Danny asks.

“Yep. And I can see the rivalry already blooming. Yay, conflict!” he squeals while clapping his hands. Everyone gives him a look and he clears his throat. “Alright, get harnessed in.”

“No harness,” Danny and I say simultaneously. We glare at each other as we approach the nearly fifty foot wall. The mat was padded, thank God.

“May the best man win,” Danny comments, going to shake my hand.

I look down at his hand and back at him. “I see no man before me. Only a low life cheater with the sexual appetite of a bitch in heat.” I hear the class ooh and start to giggle.

“Ready?” Coach shouts.

“Yessir,” Danny replies.

“To kick ass? Hell yeah,” I reply, glaring at Danny as I speak.

“Then…go!”

We start to climb and it’s not as hard as I thought it would be. Then again, I wasn’t as pissed off as I am now when I first saw the wall. I race with Danny, who’s baffled at how easy I’m making this climb. Danny’s good too and we’re neck and neck as we reach the top.

I hit my bell and then Danny hits his a second later. I grin at Danny. “Lesson learned: Keep it in your pants next time.”

Danny’s wide-eyed expression tells me everything I need to know and he quickly scrambles down the wall as I collect the red flag, tucking it into my pocket before going down.

Allison envelopes me in a huge hug once I touch the mat. “That was incredible! Nobody has beaten Danny! And we always use harnesses! Where’d you learn to climb like that?”

“Something I did back at home for fun with my friends.” I shrug. “I just wanted to constantly kick him in the balls for what he did.”

“Well, you did that enough. We still have class to do today.”

Class was extremely boring as Coach taught them how to scale the wall, find the right footholds, and how to hoist themselves up quickly. He has me show them how to get a good grip on a foothold and how to know what you’re comfortable with.

After class, we have a ten minute shower period and I quickly strip with the other guys to shower off. As I grab a towel and my clean clothes. I sense someone behind me. Turning around, I see some new guy I’d never seen before. His face was hard and his blue eyes stared at me intensely.

“Keegan. My name is Roman Atticus Warren Regant. What the hell did you say to Danny?”

I bow my back defiantly and lean against the lockers. “What he needed to hear. So, you’re the infamous Roman. Not much, if I can speak freely, which I will.”

“Step off,” he spits, hinting a British accent. “I don’t care who you are, but you will never say anything to him again.”

“Oh, please,” I say, coming off the locker and getting in his face. “I know everything. About you. Danny. The sex. Everything. So you listen to _me_ , peasant. I better not see your face anywhere near me, Ethan, or any of my friends. I will kick your ass up and down this campus until you beg for mercy. The only thing that deserves you is a blow up doll and a cheap eBay sex toy. Now, get out of my sight before I force you away.”

Danny comes over and gets it my face. “New kid. You may think you run everything, but you don’t. There are things here that you don’t know and will never know. You’re just a washup from the backwoods. You should go back to your goddamn farm on your plantation. Hick.”

I’m about to launch at him when I feel the locker cool behind me. I feel the cold spread from my palms and I watch as their nipples shrink.

“Who turned on the fucking air in here, damn?” Roman asks.

I’m trying to control my breathing. Oh no. Not again. I haven’t had an incident in two years. Why now?!

I hastily throw on my clothes and race out of the locker room while everyone tries to fix the thermostat. No one sees the trail of icicles on the floor at every step I take or the frost building around my skin.


	5. Der-Bear

{Stiles}

I look back over at Ethan and see that his eyes are blue and he’s glaring at Scott.

“Uh, Scott?”

“Hmm?” he asks, completely oblivious.

“Dude, Ethan looks like he wants to rip your throat out.”

“What do you mean?” he looks up and over at Ethan, who proceeds to lowly growl at Scott. Scott flashes him with his red eyes and Ethan looks away, but not before throwing in a final growl. “What the hell, Stiles? What did I do to him?”

“I don’t know, but steer clear man. Steer clear.” I clap him on the back as the bell signals the end of class. “Alright, have fun dealing with the new kid. I heard he sassed Aiden into an apology and from the texts I’m getting from Allison, he’s a beast.”

“Haha, funny.”

“No, I think he could kick your little werewolf ass.”

“Really?” Scott growls playfully before punching me lightly. “I’ll invite him to the party.”

“NO! That’s for those of us who actually knew Jackson!”

“It’ll be fine, Stiles. I want to get to know him. Gotta go, have to go to English. See you after for lunch?”

“Whatever. Fine, bye.” He sprints to Ms. Leeren’s 3rd period. She had this trait of making you stay after for detention even if you were a millisecond late. She was a class-A bitch.

My phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I pull it out a see the face which makes me smile.

“Hey, Sourwolfe,” I say seductively into the receiver. Only two minutes left. Gotta make this quick. “What’s my hotness doing-“

“Stiles, what’s the new kid’s name?”

“Aw, babe, I thought we were gonna-“

“No phone sex for you unless you answer my questions.” 

“Okay, okay. God, don’t have to be so pushy. His name is Keegan. Comes from Nashville, Tennessee. Your ex-girlfriend? Yeah, the one who set the fire? That’s his aunt.”

“What?! No fucking way.”

“Oh, there are plenty of ways to fuck. You just got to be…” I pause for dramatic effect. “…creative.”

“God, Stiles, you’re making me hard.”

“Uh huh, tell me you like it.”

“You’re an ass.”

“I’m your ass, which you want to feel against you.”

“Stiles, don’t make me come down there.”

“Come on down then. I always wanted to have hot, ravenous, non-stop sex on Coach’s desk. Especially with you, Sourwolfe.”

“I am coming down there now to get you, my insatiable lover.”

“Mmmm. Wait until 3rd period. I’m free after that. Oh, and babe?”

I could hear the fabric of his pants sliding up his patns and the jangle of his belt being buckled. “What?”

“Wear something sexy.” I hang up and enter my AP Calculus class. Lydia saved a seat beside me and she’s shaking. “You okay, Lyds?”

“No. I just got a text from Jackson. He’s coming home tonight. I don’t know how he’s going to-“

“Lyds, Jackson will be fine. Plus, Aiden won’t let him hurt you.”

“That’s not the point. I’m worried about Aiden. I’ve been hearing these…voices all day. It’s super annoying, but if I strain, I can hear them saying something. What if I’m going crazy, Stiles?”

“You aren’t going crazy. Scott can’t transform and Allison still has those nightmares about Kate. I have my sleep paralysis. We’re the crazy ones. We just joined the club.”

“Funny,” she retorts, regaining her usual sarcasm before facing the teacher. God, I remember when I was infatuated with her. That was before I met Derek. God, he is _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT_.

It was a few months ago when I heard over my dad’s police radio about a dead body, cut in half. I had raced over to Scott’s and we went in search for it. We got separated and he lost his inhaler. He was then bitten by an Alpha werewolf and became a werewolf.

The next day, we went to the same area to look for the inhaler when Sourwolfe came over, demanding that we not trespass. He then tossed Scott his inhaler before walking away. And taking his sweet ass with him.

Several weeks later, Kate came, shot Derek, and he nearly died in front of me. Scott brought the wolfsbane and then had to run to tell Allison about Kate. I had stayed while the wolfsbane worked the poison off his body.

I had thrown myself onto his body, crying his name. “Dammit, don’t do that again!”

“Hey, nice to see you too Stiles.”

“You could’ve died!”

“I know. But you’re here now, so death is peaceful.”

“Are…are you flirting with me, Derek?”

“Me, flirt? Nah, why would you think that?” he asked as he placed a hand on my waist, pulling me towards him.

“Because I want to do this.” I kissed him right there, on the cold floor of Deaton’s vet clinic. It was my first kiss.

And certainely not the last.

Derek smiled after a few moments and I drew in a breath. “God, you should smile more.”

“Only for you, my little human boy.”

I shake myself from them memory as the teacher concludes her lesson. I collect my things and walk into the locker room, dropping off my stuff beside my locker.

“Derek?” I call out. “Where are you Der-Bear?”

“Here,” he says as he pulls me into Coach’s office and we start the afternoon off right.

“I missed you,” I say as I pull off his tight shirt.

“Don’t even get me started,” he replies, wrapping me in his arms. “I’ll never leave you.”

“I know. I love you.”

Derek smiles and kisses me. “I love you too.”


	6. Truth

\--Keegan—

I’m sitting at the end of the hall, waiting for Allison to reappear from the girl’s locker room. The ice won’t stop growing so I get up to get water. My hands shake as I press the button to start the water flowing. As soon as my lips touch the liquid, it instantly freezes.

I move away from the fountain and grab my bag as Allison appears in the doorway. “Hey, Keegan. Let’s go, I don’t want to be late to English.”

“That’s your 3rd period?”

“Yep, I have it with Scott.” The way she says his name piques my interest.

“Something happen between you two?”

“Yeah. We dated but we broke it up a few weeks ago. It just…wasn’t working out, let’s say that. I mean, Scott is nice, caring, sweet, and extremely loyal. He’s handsome, but at times I have questions about his intelligence. He has instincts to protect people, but that usually puts him in danger of others. Although we aren’t together, I still love him, ya know? It’s…involuntary. I’m happy with Isaac and, damn, he’s perfect, but Scott was my first.”

“Your first…oh…” I blush heavily as Allison reveals her sexual history.

“Yeah. He always wants the best for people. And us…our numbers are dwindling as we either leave or some of us…die…”

“Who’s died?” I ask, suspicious of this “quiet” town.

“Erica Reyes and Boyd. They were…different. I mean, I never like Erica, but she was a strong character and she was…herself. She didn’t let people run over her. And Boyd was nice. He let us sneak into the ice rink a couple times to skate as a group. And…now they’re dead.” I see the gleam in her eyes. “Mom died a couple months ago. I don’t know how, but I know it was sudden and there was nothing we could’ve done about it. I miss her.”

I walk over and envelope her in a hug as she cries briefly. God, this town was full of people like me. Death was inescapable. “It’s okay, Allison.” She’s hiding something from me; they all are. They know things and are keeping me in the dark. I could get Ethan to talk to me through persuasion, but that’s cheap and petty. I’ll ask Scott.

Allison composes herself. “I’m fine. It’s just at times it hits you out of nowhere.”

“Trust me, I know. When we get home, we’ll do something together. Just the two of us, okay? I need a distraction and you one too.”

“Yeah, I like that idea. You’re the best cousin ever, Dusty.”

“Dusty?”

“Yeah. Since your middle name’s Dustin, I thought I’d make you a nickname. You not like it?”

“No, no. It’s fine! Dusty’s…fine,” I reply with a sigh and a ping of sadness. Mom used to call me Dusty on her good days. It’s been awhile since anyone called me that.

“Cool. Let’s go then.” We walk to English and there, I’m required to yet again say my name in front of the class.

One girl with no self-control raises her hand to ask a question. “If you’re cousins with Allison, why is your skin so dark? Are you a bastard child?"

I turn my head very slowly in her direction. “Let me get something clear-“

I see a dart of white as Allison stands and bitchslaps the hell out the girl. “You bitch! Let’s set the record straight. No, he is not a bastard child. He is a mix of Hawaiian and Cherokee descent. His mother was born and raised on an Indian reservation and was adopted into my father’s family. So he is my legal cousin as well as my blood cousin since I love him that much. Now, Kellie, if I hear anything like that come from your mouth again, you’ll be begging for a hospital.”

I stare at my cousin with awe. No one had ever stood up for me like that. Allison looks over at me and nods. Kellie’s expression is one of pure terror. I grin and turn to the teacher, who had fallen asleep during the ordeal.

I take my seat and whisper in Allison’s ear, “Since when did you become a badass?”

She chuckles and runs a hand through her hair. “I defend those who need it. It’s kind of like my motto. And the bitch had it coming.”

“It was hot,” says the guy next to her. “Hey, I’m Scott McCall.”

“Keegan. Nice to meet you.” Oh, I can see where Allison was coming from. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Hopefully good things,” he chuckles. “I heard you sassed Aiden into an apology.”

I grin. “Yeah, I guess I did. He was being a jerk and he deserved it. Someone has to have told him about his attitude.”

“Nope, that spot of being first would be yours. No one goes across him. Even I don’t.”

“Well, he better get used to it. If he doesn’t stop, it’ll be more than just sass I smack him with.”

Scott laughs. “I like him.”

Allison smiles. “Told you he was awesome. You get my texts about Danny?”

“Yes! Oh my god, I wish I could’ve seen that!”

“Greenberg got a video of the _whole_ thing. It should be on YouTube be the end of the day.”

“Ugh, Greenberg. When will that kid learn Finstock hates him?”

“Probably never.”

“Amen to that. So, what did you say?”

I tell him everything verbatim and his mouth drops. “You didn’t.”

“Well, I could’ve said he was a cock gargling thunder cunt, but that would’ve been much.”

Allison and Scott go into bouts of cackles and giggles. “That…is going…into…the quotebook!”

I smile. “I’m glad I amuse you.”

Scott looks at me and grins. “Oh, hey, there’s going to be a party for one of our friends at my house. His name’s Jackson and he’s coming home today from London.”

Allison spins around. “Jackson’s coming?” she squeals.

“Yeah, he texted me last night. Mom said we should throw a party for him.”

“That’s really nice of you to do that for him. Why’d he leave?”

Scott and Allison look at each other. “Um, I believe it was family business. Something to do with his grandma being sick and so they packed up and left.”

“Uh huh. That’s…nice.” They’re lying. God, I hate liars but there’s a lot going on in this town. I need to talk to Scott before lunch. “Hey, Scott?”

“Hm?” he mumbles, completely oblivious.

“Can I talk to you before lunch? I just have some questions about the school, like you have a pool? What high school has a pool?”

I see him relax. Good. I need him to be relaxed before I unleash my questions on him. “We do for our swimming team and for P.E. We have a swimming clinic around December. That’s only a few months away.”

“Ahhhh. Nice. Wish we had that kinda stuff back home.”

The teacher finally decides to arise from her slumber and in a booming voice yells, “Okay, let’s get started!” She’s black, with dreadlocks in a ponytail. Her leopard dress doesn’t help her image and her glasses are skewed a little bit. I also notice no shoes. Classy. She reminds me of an old teacher I had. “Let’s go!” she calls out, hitting a meter stick on a desk. Were the two women twins?!

I sit through the lesson about Romeo and Juliet and nearly die. We had already covered this unit back home so I start drawing in my notebook. I decide to draw Ethan.

I had just perfect his face when the bell rang, signaling lunch. I catch Scott on the way out and tell Allison to save us a spot. “Can you kinda show me around?” I ask innocently.

“Sure.” We walk as students crowd the hallways. “This is the atrium. Pretty self-explanatory. Over there is the main office and on the opposite side is the courtyard.” We walk around until we reach an older area where no one was sitting and I couldn’t hear anyone. “We call this area the Dungeon. It used to be another level but after an accident a few months ago, we aren’t allowed down there.”

Perfect. “I want to see.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! This’ll be great!” I scamper down the stairs and once Scott reaches the bottom, I grab his shirt and throw him against the wall.

“Hey, what’re you-“

“Shut up. I’m doing the asking. Thought I was just some shy little new kid? Wrong. You’re going to answer my questions.”

“And if I don’t,” Scott defiantly asks, pushing against my arm. Damn, he’s strong.

I feel the ice form on my sleeve and I push it to the wall behind him. The frost builds on my skin and I can see Scott’s breath. “There’ll be consequences. What the hell is this town?”

“It’s just a town.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You know what I’m asking.”

“There are things here you aren’t ready to experience.”

“Really? I watched as my parents were brutally murdered by this thing. It wasn’t human at all. I was there when they took my mom to the ER. I was there when she flatlined. I was there when the…beast was attacking her. It had already killed my dad; his guts were splayed on the bed. My mom’s screams woke me and she was slashed up, raped, and the beast was tearing at her throat. I shot at it and stabbed it and bit it before I leapt out of the second story window and took off. DON’T YOU EVEN SAY I’M NOT READY TO EXPERIENCE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! NOW TELL ME! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!”

The temperature dropped even more as I yelled in his face and I could feel him shivering. His teeth were clattering together and goosesbumps were forming on his skin. I felt fine.

“You really want to know?”

“The thing that killed my parents had glowing red eyes.”

I feel his intake of breath and his exhale.

“There’s a lot you’ve missed. But the thing that attacked your parents? It was a werewolf. There are people in this town that are werewolves as well, but aren’t like that. We hunt down those that do evil deeds and prey on the defenseless.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. I’m a werewolf, Keegan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PEOPLE! So, the teacher thing? I just described one of mine :3 ThanksRebecca knows who it is! Love you guys!


	7. A Home for my Broken Heart

\--Keegan—

I’m sitting at the end of the hall, waiting for Allison to reappear from the girl’s locker room. The ice won’t stop growing so I get up to get water. My hands shake as I press the button to start the water flowing. As soon as my lips touch the liquid, it instantly freezes.

I move away from the fountain and grab my bag as Allison appears in the doorway. “Hey, Keegan. Let’s go, I don’t want to be late to English.”

“That’s your 3rd period?”

“Yep, I have it with Scott.” The way she says his name piques my interest.

“Something happen between you two?”

“Yeah. We dated but we broke it up a few weeks ago. It just…wasn’t working out, let’s say that. I mean, Scott is nice, caring, sweet, and extremely loyal. He’s handsome, but at times I have questions about his intelligence. He has instincts to protect people, but that usually puts him in danger of others. Although we aren’t together, I still love him, ya know? It’s…involuntary. I’m happy with Isaac and, damn, he’s perfect, but Scott was my first.”

“Your first…oh…” I blush heavily as Allison reveals her sexual history.

“Yeah. He always wants the best for people. And us…our numbers are dwindling as we either leave or some of us…die…”

“Who’s died?” I ask, suspicious of this “quiet” town.

“Erica Reyes and Boyd. They were…different. I mean, I never like Erica, but she was a strong character and she was…herself. She didn’t let people run over her. And Boyd was nice. He let us sneak into the ice rink a couple times to skate as a group. And…now they’re dead.” I see the gleam in her eyes. “Mom died a couple months ago. I don’t know how, but I know it was sudden and there was nothing we could’ve done about it. I miss her.”

I walk over and envelope her in a hug as she cries briefly. God, this town was full of people like me. Death was inescapable. “It’s okay, Allison.” She’s hiding something from me; they all are. They know things and are keeping me in the dark. I could get Ethan to talk to me through persuasion, but that’s cheap and petty. I’ll ask Scott.

Allison composes herself. “I’m fine. It’s just at times it hits you out of nowhere.”

“Trust me, I know. When we get home, we’ll do something together. Just the two of us, okay? I need a distraction and you one too.”

“Yeah, I like that idea. You’re the best cousin ever, Dusty.”

“Dusty?”

“Yeah. Since your middle name’s Dustin, I thought I’d make you a nickname. You not like it?”

“No, no. It’s fine! Dusty’s…fine,” I reply with a sigh and a ping of sadness. Mom used to call me Dusty on her good days. It’s been awhile since anyone called me that.

“Cool. Let’s go then.” We walk to English and there, I’m required to yet again say my name in front of the class.

One girl with no self-control raises her hand to ask a question. “If you’re cousins with Allison, why is your skin so dark? Are you a bastard child?"

I turn my head very slowly in her direction. “Let me get something clear-“

I see a dart of white as Allison stands and bitchslaps the hell out the girl. “You bitch! Let’s set the record straight. No, he is not a bastard child. He is a mix of Hawaiian and Cherokee descent. His mother was born and raised on an Indian reservation and was adopted into my father’s family. So he is my legal cousin as well as my blood cousin since I love him that much. Now, Kellie, if I hear anything like that come from your mouth again, you’ll be begging for a hospital.”

I stare at my cousin with awe. No one had ever stood up for me like that. Allison looks over at me and nods. Kellie’s expression is one of pure terror. I grin and turn to the teacher, who had fallen asleep during the ordeal.

I take my seat and whisper in Allison’s ear, “Since when did you become a badass?”

She chuckles and runs a hand through her hair. “I defend those who need it. It’s kind of like my motto. And the bitch had it coming.”

“It was hot,” says the guy next to her. “Hey, I’m Scott McCall.”

“Keegan. Nice to meet you.” Oh, I can see where Allison was coming from. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Hopefully good things,” he chuckles. “I heard you sassed Aiden into an apology.”

I grin. “Yeah, I guess I did. He was being a jerk and he deserved it. Someone has to have told him about his attitude.”

“Nope, that spot of being first would be yours. No one goes across him. Even I don’t.”

“Well, he better get used to it. If he doesn’t stop, it’ll be more than just sass I smack him with.”

Scott laughs. “I like him.”

Allison smiles. “Told you he was awesome. You get my texts about Danny?”

“Yes! Oh my god, I wish I could’ve seen that!”

“Greenberg got a video of the _whole_ thing. It should be on YouTube be the end of the day.”

“Ugh, Greenberg. When will that kid learn Finstock hates him?”

“Probably never.”

“Amen to that. So, what did you say?”

I tell him everything verbatim and his mouth drops. “You didn’t.”

“Well, I could’ve said he was a cock gargling thunder cunt, but that would’ve been much.”

Allison and Scott go into bouts of cackles and giggles. “That…is going…into…the quotebook!”

I smile. “I’m glad I amuse you.”

Scott looks at me and grins. “Oh, hey, there’s going to be a party for one of our friends at my house. His name’s Jackson and he’s coming home today from London.”

Allison spins around. “Jackson’s coming?” she squeals.

“Yeah, he texted me last night. Mom said we should throw a party for him.”

“That’s really nice of you to do that for him. Why’d he leave?”

Scott and Allison look at each other. “Um, I believe it was family business. Something to do with his grandma being sick and so they packed up and left.”

“Uh huh. That’s…nice.” They’re lying. God, I hate liars but there’s a lot going on in this town. I need to talk to Scott before lunch. “Hey, Scott?”

“Hm?” he mumbles, completely oblivious.

“Can I talk to you before lunch? I just have some questions about the school, like you have a pool? What high school has a pool?”

I see him relax. Good. I need him to be relaxed before I unleash my questions on him. “We do for our swimming team and for P.E. We have a swimming clinic around December. That’s only a few months away.”

“Ahhhh. Nice. Wish we had that kinda stuff back home.”

The teacher finally decides to arise from her slumber and in a booming voice yells, “Okay, let’s get started!” She’s black, with dreadlocks in a ponytail. Her leopard dress doesn’t help her image and her glasses are skewed a little bit. I also notice no shoes. Classy. She reminds me of an old teacher I had. “Let’s go!” she calls out, hitting a meter stick on a desk. Were the two women twins?!

I sit through the lesson about Romeo and Juliet and nearly die. We had already covered this unit back home so I start drawing in my notebook. I decide to draw Ethan.

I had just perfect his face when the bell rang, signaling lunch. I catch Scott on the way out and tell Allison to save us a spot. “Can you kinda show me around?” I ask innocently.

“Sure.” We walk as students crowd the hallways. “This is the atrium. Pretty self-explanatory. Over there is the main office and on the opposite side is the courtyard.” We walk around until we reach an older area where no one was sitting and I couldn’t hear anyone. “We call this area the Dungeon. It used to be another level but after an accident a few months ago, we aren’t allowed down there.”

Perfect. “I want to see.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah! This’ll be great!” I scamper down the stairs and once Scott reaches the bottom, I grab his shirt and throw him against the wall.

“Hey, what’re you-“

“Shut up. I’m doing the asking. Thought I was just some shy little new kid? Wrong. You’re going to answer my questions.”

“And if I don’t,” Scott defiantly asks, pushing against my arm. Damn, he’s strong.

I feel the ice form on my sleeve and I push it to the wall behind him. The frost builds on my skin and I can see Scott’s breath. “There’ll be consequences. What the hell is this town?”

“It’s just a town.”

“Don’t give me that bullshit. You know what I’m asking.”

“There are things here you aren’t ready to experience.”

“Really? I watched as my parents were brutally murdered by this thing. It wasn’t human at all. I was there when they took my mom to the ER. I was there when she flatlined. I was there when the…beast was attacking her. It had already killed my dad; his guts were splayed on the bed. My mom’s screams woke me and she was slashed up, raped, and the beast was tearing at her throat. I shot at it and stabbed it and bit it before I leapt out of the second story window and took off. DON’T YOU EVEN SAY I’M NOT READY TO EXPERIENCE ANYTHING YOU THROW AT ME! NOW TELL ME! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING?!”

The temperature dropped even more as I yelled in his face and I could feel him shivering. His teeth were clattering together and goosesbumps were forming on his skin. I felt fine.

“You really want to know?”

“The thing that killed my parents had glowing red eyes.”

I feel his intake of breath and his exhale.

“There’s a lot you’ve missed. But the thing that attacked your parents? It was a werewolf. There are people in this town that are werewolves as well, but aren’t like that. We hunt down those that do evil deeds and prey on the defenseless.”

“We?”

“Yes, we. I’m a werewolf, Keegan.”

 

 

++Keegan++

I barely move the food on my plate. It was…unsettling, being here with them. Did the others know? Of course they did. Who wouldn’t? Scott may be able to keep a secret with other people, but not with this tightknit group. They have to know. At the party, I’ll approach them. Yeah, they won’t see it coming. Let’s just…play this up a bit.

“So, Scott showed me the grounds and the school is awesome,” I speak amongst the silence I heard. “You guys have a _swimming pool_?! I’m so jealous.”

They laugh and begin talking again. “Yeah, we use it during the swimming unit,” Allison replies ecstatically. 

“I finally get to see you in a bathing suit. Oh, hot damn,” Isaac purrs into her neck and we all roll our eyes.

“God, Isaac, you’re such a twelve-year-old,” Stiles calls from across the table as he sits down. He’s late. He’s sweaty. There’s a hickey on his neck. His lips are red and there are light scratch marks on his neck and his hair is tousled. Ah.

No one notices, or they do, but decide to not mention it. “Hey, this twelve-year-old is hot and sexy and has a big d-“

“Okay, moving on!” Lydia shouts over Isaac, causing us all to crack up. “What are we doing for the party? Is Keegan coming or not?”

I look to Scott and smirk. “Scott invited me so, yeah, I guess so. Where’s it going to be at?”

“It’s going to be at Scott’s.”

“Do you have everything you need? I can run to the store after school if-“

“No, Keegan, we’re covered. Thanks though. How do you have money?”

I laugh nervously. This was an area I didn’t want to discuss. My history. But I have to in order to be accepted by them. So… “I did some modeling gigs back home. It didn’t make much, and I waited tables for awhile and now I’m unemployed. Are there any openings around town?”

“Yeah, there’s some work to be done at the clinic with me,” Scott quickly reports.

Ah. Guess he wants to keep me close. “Really? What kind of animals would we be dealing with?”

“Cats, dogs, snakes-“

“I don’t do reptiles. I’m allergic to them.”

“Well, we’ll tell you when there’s one coming in. We need someone with the cats; they’re going berserk there and we don’t know why.”

“I wonder why,” I mumble quietly, knowing Scott will hear me. “That sounds great! When can I start?”

“Tomorrow. 5 o’clock.”

“What’s happening at 5 tomorrow?” Ethan asks, coming to the table and sitting next to me. I smile and see Lydia’s eyes narrow. I glare back harshly and address him.

“I just got a job. Scott here offered me one at the clinic. I need to start getting paid if I want to go to college.”

Lydia looks at us. “Are you two-“

“So, the party is at Scott’s? And it’s for Jackson, right? Who is this Jackson?” I ask, cutting Lydia off successfully. She didn’t like that as she huffs.

Stiles jumps in. “Complete asshole.”

“Scary mofo,” Isaac states.

“Brute, stupid, slow to trust,” Allison snips.

“Great guy once you get to know him, terrible enemy,” Scott throws in.

“Rude, egotistical. Thoughtful,” Lydia comments.

“I wouldn’t know,” Aiden and Ethan say.

I nod. “Okay. So, when I meet him, he’ll either punch me or completely ignore me.”

They all agree with my summation and go back to their side conversations. I turn to Ethan and melt into his shoulder. God damn, they were like pillows. “Ethan?”

“Yeah, Keegan?”

“How long have you and Aiden been here?”

“Couple months. Why?”

“Just asking.” I readjust my head. “Ethan, I’m a broken person.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve witnessed…terrible things. I have experienced terrible things. I’ve seen violence and murder and…something I can’t explain. I’m…empty in my being. I…I don’t know how long it’ll take for me to be-“

“Hey, hey, I’ll wait as long as I can for you. I don’t care if Danny broke my heart today.”

“I will rip that motherfucker to pieces,” I growl.

Ethan chuckles. “All that matters is that you’re here. I can wait for you.”

I smile and feel my eyes tear up. “No one has ever been so…kind and nice to me like you have been. Ethan…I…I need you. I’ll crumble without you.”

Ethan rubs my back and I close my eyes.

“So, are you two a thing?” I hear Lydia ask.

I open my eyes and give her a look. “You gotta problem with it, Lydia?”

“No, just that Danny broke up with him today, so I don’t think-“

“Lydia, quit being a mom. I’ll be fine. Danny was a jerk anyway. Besides, I knew. I’ve known for weeks.”

The table fell silent. “How’d you know?” Stiles asks, worried.

Ethan takes a breath. “I caught Danny in bed with Roman.” The table takes either a disgusted gasp or a visible cringe. I wrap my arms around his waist and feel him relax.

“Damn, dude, that sucks. Danny’s gonna be at the party so…I can tell him not to come.”

Ethan shakes his head. “Nah, I’m good. I’m over it, honestly. I stopped loving him that moment on. He doesn’t know either.”

“Actually, that’s where you’re wrong,” I say silently. Allison starts to giggle and Scott and Stiles cover their faces.

“What did you do?” Ethan asks.

“Can I show him?” Allison asks. “And then tell him the quote?”

“Go ahead. Only if Ethan is okay with it.”

“I gotta see this,” he says as he takes Allison’s phone. We all watch him watch the video with intensity. By the end, he’s shaking with laughter. “Oh my gawd, that was priceless! His face! What was the quote?”

“Keegan about Danny: _’Well, I could’ve said he was a cock gargling thunder cunt, but that would’ve been much.’_ ”

The entire table erupts into bouts of uncontrollable laughter and I smile. Maybe this is what was meant to be. Me with them in this crazy town. Full of werewolves.

My smile dwindles at the thought but Ethan is hugging me. “You’re the best, Keegan,” he says. He crashes his lips into mine in front of everyone and I respond quickly. I hear the cat calls and so people whistling. Others groan and call in disgust. I don’t care. I don’t care about them, Allison, Scott, Stiles, any of them. Not even the werewolves. Fuck the werewolves.

This is where I’m meant to be.

Here, in Ethan’s arms. Him kissing me and me kissing him. This is where happiness is.

This is my home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, Kethan is advancing so quick! You guys like that ship name? Kethan...so much better than Dethan...


	8. My First Party

||Keegan||

I finish up my pre-calculus homework when Allison walks into the room in a trendy party dress. "Keegan, you aren't thinking of staying here, are you? Jackson is coming home, Scott has invited you, you have a boyfriend who's gonna be there. Come on, you have to go!"

"Mr. Liam probably thinks I'm a freak," I say absently, not really paying attention to her words.

"Keegan, Mr. Liam won't care about you unless he has reason to. It isn't the first time someone has run out of that classroom. Now, about the party-"

"It's not really my place to be, Allison. Jackson doesn't know me at all, I'm a newbie, and I'm a complete weirdo to most people."

"No, you aren't, Keegan," she exasperates, rolling her eyes.

I relent and open up a new topic that was fairly new and secretive. "Why did Jackson actually leave?"

She stops what she's doing and I see here tremble for a second. "His family needed him in London. Something about his aunt."

"You said it was his grandmother earlier. Why are you lying to me? You can't hide everything from me."

"Keegan, it's best if-"

"Scott's a werewolf," I bite out quickly.

"What? What have you been taking? That's preposterous. You are so full of bull-"

"He has red eyes, Allison. He showed me after I threatened him." I shudder at the twining memories.

"Then...I guess we better talk about everything that I haven't told you." We sit on the bed and I just wait for Allison to start talking. I can see that her hands are shaking and she brushes some hair behind her ear. "There was a body found in the woods one evening and Stiles' dad, the sheriff, got a call about it. Stiles, the little troublemaker that he is, overheard and brought Scott into the woods. Stiles was caught but Scott wasn't and got bitten by an Alpha, who turned out to be Derek's uncle Peter. Peter is...no longer an Alpha; he's a Beta as is Derek. Scott became a werewolf and later became a True Alpha when we were facing the Darauch-"

"A what?" I ask, very confused. So, Scott, Derek, and Peter? I know of Scott, but who is this Derek and Peter. Oh, man, this is getting confusing.

"Nothing of concern anymore; it used to be our English teacher. So, shit happened, Erica and Boyd became werewolves and were killed by an Alpha pack that came through. Isaac also was turned but, well, he's very much alive. My mom was bitten by Derek accidentally and she killed herself to stick to the Hunter Code. I'm jumping all over the time line. Kate died, we thought, but she's back so we have _no idea_ what she is. Deucalion is dead now. Cora is back. Malia is okay. Blah blah blah. Just know that everyone that you know isn't as innocent as they seem. Now, about the party-"

"I don't want to go," I lie. With all this information, I have to go.

"You do and you are. But on something nice."

"Like what?!"

She sighs and heads to my closet, choosing a black v-neck and black jeans. After pulling out some Converse, she throws everything onto the bed. "Get changed, we live in ten. And I will leave your sorry ass, cuz. Now, your boyfriend is going to have a fit if you don't show. So, you're going."

"Fine. Leave me alone to change and I'll meet you in the car."

"Yay! See you then!" She kisses my cheek and rushes out of the room, closing the door behind her. I smirk and change. This party won't just be a social gathering. It'll give me more information from the sources.

 ||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||\\\

Allison pulls up across the street from Scott's house and stops the car. We get out of the car and approach the door, listening to the music inside. I can sense that she's hesitating. "You okay, cuz?"

"No. I haven't been in his house for so long and the last time I was, we were together. I don't know if it'll be-"

The door flies open and an older woman stands in the door frame. "ALLISON!" she cries as she flings herself into my cousin.

"Hey, Miss McCall, how are you?"

"I'm good, and it's Melissa or Mama McCall, young lady! And, who is this?" she asks, noticing me.

I extend my hand. "Hi, my name is Keegan, and I'm-" I'm overwhelmed by a bear hug and Allison laughs.

"Easy, Mama McCall."

She releases me and swipes a lock of curly black hair out of her face. "Oh, sorry. I'm just very excited and I'm a hugger."

"That's cool, Miss-"

"Melissa," she corrects.

"Melissa," I reply, smiling. "Has Ethan arrived yet?"

"Not yet, no, but Scott is here, obviously. Isaac just got here. Malia, Peter, Derek, Stiles, Lydia, and the other new girl, Kira I believe, got her as well. There are other people coming to see Jackson coming home. Even Danny is-"

"Danny's coming?" I ask, instantly on alert.

"Yeah, I believe so. He and Jackson were best friends during lacrosse and other times as well."

"Lacrosse, huh?"

"Yeah! Oh, Scott is amazing as is Stiles. Do you play?"

"We didn't really have a team back home, but yeah I did."

"Tell Scott this! Oh, they need more players. Coach is letting people go because of grades. Scott is barely-"

"If he needs a tutor, I'm very adept at most subjects at school. What is he having issues with?"

"Chemistry, Pre-Cal, English, and I believe Anatomy."

I smile. "I can be a huge help. And no, I don't want payment; it's what friends do for each other. If that's okay with you."

"Oh, you are welcome anytime you want! I'd appreciate it!" We hear a car pull up and see that Danny has arrived. We stare each other down before he looks away. I turn back to Melissa. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Melissa. I look forward to tutoring Scott!" I know he'll hear me because I can see him in the dining room. "I love your house!"

"Oh, please, stop with the compliments; I'll have to keep you! Now, go, have fun!"

We enter the house and the music engulfs us. I scan the floor and see Scott kinda glaring at me. I give him a smug smile and we enter the dining room. Lydia walks over and hugs me. "Hey, bitches! I had my doubts, but Scott can throw a good party. He has everything! Even booze! His mom is cool with it, can you believe that?" Before we can answer, she walks away to go talk to some other people I assume from the lacrosse team. Scott's talking to this pretty Asian girl, whom I assume is Kira. Allison peels away from me to go after Lydia and gossip. I look around and find Stiles dancing and talking with this older guy in the kitchen.

I approach them and damn, the guy is hot. His green eyes shine with a passion as he listens to Stiles talk about some form of new study. I clear my throat and they turn to look at me. Stiles' face gleams. "Hey, you made it, Keegan!" He throws a one-arm hug around my shoulders. I see the guy's face turn slightly jealous and Stiles hits him lightly in the arm. "Oh, stop it, Derek. I love you only."

"OH, so you're Derek. Damn, Stiles, you scored big time."

"Thanks," Stiles replies as Derek nuzzles his head into his neck.

"Hey, can I talk to Derek really quick?"

Derek looks at me with a suspicious eye but Stiles blows over it. "Sure, sure! I needed to find Scott anyway. Later, babe!" He stops to give Derek a quick kiss before rushing from the kitchen. Derek turns to face me and his eyebrow raises. "What do you want?"

"I want to know about the werewolves. I know about you, Scott, Peter, Boyd, Isaac, Erica, and some evil dude named Deucalion. Allison told me and I've seen Scott's eyes. It was after I threatened him, but that's beside the point. What do you know about them?"

"What do you want to know?" he asks, not really surprised at my question.

"How did they become...werewolves?"

"Well, you have to be either bitten or scratched by an Alpha or you're born one. Peter and I were born this way. Scott was bitten by Peter. Isaac, Boyd, and Erica were bitten by me. Neither Peter or I are Alphas anymore. Me by choice, Peter because I killed him. Lydia used my Alpha powers to bring him back so yeah. Scott became a True Alpha because of his choices. Boyd and Erica are dead because of Deucalion and his Alpha pack. There are certain ranks and eye colors. The ranks are Alphas, the pack leaders, the Betas, the followers, and the Omegas, which are the lone wolves. The eye colors are red, for Alphas, golden, for Betas, and blue. Blue means that they've killed an innocent before."

"Okay, that's...intense."

"Werewolves are faster, stronger, have heightened senses, and have more agility. But, the bite doesn't always...work. You can die because of the bite. So, yeah. That's about everything."

"There are Hunters, aren't there? Argent means silver in French. Silver in werewolf mythology kills them. The Argents are Hunters, aren't they?"

"Yes. And you live with them."

"That doesn't mean anything, Derek. I won't hunt your kind. Although, I do have a grudge."

"How come?"

"My parents were murdered by an Alpha several months ago. That's why, but I won't try to hunt you people."

"Good. We're actually trying to protect the town. Well, most of us."

I nod. "I just...want to know. I was already part of the supernatural to begin with."

"Like the show?"

"No, like...I have...abilities."

"Such as?"

"Okay, please don't tell anyone. Not even Stiles." I wait until no one is looking and I open my hand. Small snowflakes form and billow around my hand. I take a Solo cup full of booze and instantly, it freezes. Derek looks at me as I reign in my powers before they go rampant. "That was amazing."

"No, it wasn't. I've hurt people because of it. I nearly..." I shake my head.

"So, you're like Elsa from Frozen?" he chuckles.

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!_ OH MY GOD, NO!" I exasperate. "Don't compare me to her."

"Trust me, it was a joke. I don't make them often, so consider yourself lucky. If you want, I'm always here to talk to people that are gifted like you. Have Scott take you to my house and we can talk. See ya around, Elsa." He walks off as I groan.

I'm about to turn around when hands grip my waist and a head rests on my shoulders. I can tell who it is by his smell. "Hey, Ethan."

"Hey, Keegan! I'm so glad you came. I never knew Jackson either so, you aren't the only outsider."

I smirk and spin around to plant a kiss on his lips. He envelops me and I taste booze on his breath. "Have you been drinking?" I ask.

"Maybe a little," he states. He's surprisingly sober for being a minor drinker.

"Well, guess I should join then," I say as I down the now thawed cup of booze. It tastes like fire going down my throat but the fire is comforting. When Mom and Dad were arguing, I find solace in the form of a bottle. I would steal them from my Dad's stash and they never knew. I only drank when they either unleashed their fury on me (sometimes so much it left bruises and scars) or when I couldn't not listen to their bickering and yelling. It was the only escape for me.

"Wow, you swallowed that like it was nothing," Ethan notices.

I just nod and take another Solo cup. We talk for a bit about nothing major when I think back to what Allison said earlier.

"Hey, Ethan?" I ask.

"Yeah," he answers, clearly starting to sway. I feel bad for using his lightweightness to my advantage.

"I have to ask you about something."

"Shoot. I'm game."

"Well, Allison and Scott told me something today that I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, what is it?" he asks, seeming to be instantly sober. Weird.

"I was gonna ask you about-" I'm cut off as Scott runs in. "Scott, what is it?"

"Jackson's here!!!" He scampers off and we follow him.

We watch through the windows as Jackson walks up to the house. He's pissed about something and I see Lydia try to seem calm, but she's nervous. He opens the door and everyone shouts "WELCOME BACK, JACKSON!"

He's startled and jumps back, causing everyone to bust out laughing. He glares at everyone before entering. His eyes fall on Lydia and Aiden and he nods before letting this tall girl walk in. She's lanky with red curls that fly around her and eyes as blue as the clear sky. "Hey, everyone!" she says. "We're back! I'm Amber!"

Jackson smiles and kisses her cheek. Lydia looks at him with at first disgust but then with contentment. Aiden breathes a sigh of relief and I grin.

The party officially starts and there's more booze drinking, dancing, and making out. Melissa left about an hour in to do the graveyard shift at the hospital, reminding everyone to be safe and if she catches anyone naked anywhere in her house, she'd castrate the boys and burn out the uteri of the girls. We readily agreed and she left, leaving a house full of boozed-up teenagers alone without parental guidance. 

I dance with Ethan and make out with him and my night goes great. It's my first party. My first actual party and it is the best thing ever. At one point, when I went to go get water, Lydia started kissing Ethan, thinking he was Aiden and I shoved her off him when I came back. "This one's mine, bitch!" I playfully yell at her. The crowd laughs and smiles at us and the party continues. Jackson's kissing and running greedy hands all over Amber and she does the same, biting his earlobe at some points. "Looks like someone's gonna be getting castrated!" I shout and everyone looks at him. He flushes and glares at me angrily. I roll my eyes and go back to Ethan.

"You, sir, are a daredevil."

"Well, someone's gotta live dangerously," I reply smoothly, a little tipsy after about four Solo cups.

Three hours in, I move away from Ethan into the kitchen. He follows, asking if something's wrong.

"No, no!" I say. Thank God, I haven't had anymore booze or I'd want to bed him right now. "I just need some air. I'll be just outside, okay? Go have fun; I'll be inside in a few minutes."

"Alright, you be careful." He kisses me and watches me out the door.

The outside is cool and calm with hints of deep bass music permeating the air. I want to walk away from it to hear the sounds of the forest. I walk a little deeper and then walk farther until I can't hear the music. The air is clear and fresh, with the scent of an approaching rain storm. I breathe it in and sigh. Closing my eyes, I listen to the sounds of the forest, the chirping of birds, the cool wind across the grass, the snapping of branches.

Snapping of branches?

I instantly open my eyes and look around. The branches snap louder, closer. I start to back away from the forest. The house isn't far, right? I turn around, but the house is nowhere in sight. "Well, shit," I mumble. The noises stop so I sigh and trudge towards the location of the house.

I walk for about five minutes before I hear the growling. The hairs on my neck stand on end as the low rumble fills the now quiet woods. I fight the urge to move as the sound gets closer. I see a shadow move and bolt. The branches whip my face as I fly through the forest at top speed. How could I have gone this far from the house? Ethan must be worried sick.

I can faintly hear the bass coming from my right and I change course in that direction when I see them.

Two eyes peering through the darkness that accompany a low growl. The same growl. Memories become reality and I'm in my parents' room, watching as it kills my mom. The low growl. The eyes.

The eyes. 

And there they are again, staring at me with the same hunger as before.

The red eyes of the monster that killed my parents.


	9. The Good Doctor

^^Keegan^^

I stare into those glowing red eyes and my heart hammers in my chest. This is it. I'm facing my parents' killer. But is it actually the mon - werewolf - that killed them? The hesitation lingers as the creature pounces at me, baring its fangs and growling. I dodge just in time to avoid the razor sharp teeth aiming for my jugular. The werewolf turns as it lands and growls again and I stay still, adrenaline coursing through my veins as I try to figure out who this was. It has to be a human. Has to be.

The creature lunges again and I roll under it, making a break through a gap in the trees and sprinting as fast as I can. My heart beat roars in my ears and my lungs burn as I race over fallen logs and dead animals - probably eaten by the werewolf. I leap over a log when I hear a howling behind me. I - as a stupid teenager with no common sense - stop dead in my tracks and look over my shoulder to investigate. As I turn my torso to peer behind me, I spot the glowing red eyes that had attacked me earlier, two yellow eyes, and a striking blue eyed wolf. They howl and I see them start to run towards me.

Fear now pumping through my body, I quickly race back in the direction I was going. I see lights ahead and I run faster, thinking it's the house. I get closer and see that I'm on the main road into town, about two miles from Scott's house. I look around and see people moving around on the streets; there was something going on tonight at the High School. An ice cream social or something ridiculous made possible by the Student Government Association. I briskly walk in with the crowds of people, hoping to lose my attackers. I stop at the intersection of Main Street and Aloa Road when I feel their presence. That feeling you have when you're being watched was ringing in the back of my mind. I didn't turn around to confirm or deny; I pretend not to notice.

The light doesn't turn green, but there was no one barreling down the road so I walk across the intersection. I notice a bus approaching and decide to take my chances. As soon as the front passes me, I sprint down the street, pushing past some people that are in my way. I hear them calling out to follow me and I race harder. I veer off onto a side street and hide in an alley, hoping to be concealed and that they can't hear my pounding heart. Holding my shaking hands close to my body, I silently wish someone could help.

A door across from me opens and a middle aged man walks out, taking the trash to the dumpster. I hope he doesn't notice me sitting there but he does. "Hey, hey, are you okay?"

I look at him and motion for him to be silent. "They'll hear you," I whisper. He looks down the street and motions for me to enter. Hesitantly, but seeing no other option, I leap into the door. As soon as he closes the door, we hear the four people walk down the alleyway. They grumble among themselves and then take off down the street. I breathe in relief, sitting in one of the chairs in what looked to be like a back room of some kind. The man looks at me and turns on a lamp on a desk. I see medical supplies surrounding me and look at him. His chocolate brown skin glistened with sweat - more than likely because he too was scared - and his bald head reflected the light coming from the lamp.

"What were those guys going after you for?" he asks after a minute. I look at him and shake my head. 

"I have no idea, sir."

"Did you notice anything about them that was off or...weird?"

"Do red eyes and turning into wolves count?" I say, trying to make a joke. Surely this man doesn't know.

His face morphs into something harsher, more serious. "Did you see their faces? What color were the others' eyes? Did they smell a certain way?"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I interrupt his barrage of questions, holding up my hands. "You know?"

"Of course I know. I patch up a group of them almost every week," he laughs, drinking from a water bottle on the desk.

"Scott."

"Yes. I was one of the first that knew about his new...condition as some would put it. He also works for me part time."

"Interesting," I say as stand and walk towards the door leading to the cats. A few look up with mild interest while one stands and puts it's paw through the window. I pet its paw a few times, remembering my cat I had back home before all this happened.

"That's strange. If you were one of them, they'd all be up in arms. Have you been bitten before?"

I gulp nervously. "Yes, by an Alpha...after it killed my mom and dad. I fought it off though." I think back to the wolves that attacked me tonight. "It wasn't him."

"Pardon?"

"The wolves that attacked me tonight. The Alpha wasn't the one that attacked my family."

"There are hundreds of Alphas around the country, Keegan."

"Yeah I guess...how do you know my name?"

"You're part of Scott's group. The McClique as they have dubbed it. He talks about everyone in it. Especially you. I heard that you attacked him today."

"I just wanted an answer for what the fuck is going on in this town."

"You created ice," he pointed out.

"It's getting stronger. Ever since that bite."

"Yet, you don't morph or have glowing eyes."

"My eyes do glow. Watch." I grab the water bottle and set it down in front of the man. I feel the pinch in my eyes as my power awakens. The rooms temperature drops and I feel the water bottle harden as my power takes over. I look at him and his gaping mouth. I try to reign my power back but the room continues to get colder. The animals start screaming around me and the man is yelling at me to stop. "I can't. I can't I can't I can't!" I pull my hand of the now frozen bottle and clutch my chest, trying to find my body temperature to stabilize. The room slowly returns to normal as I concentrate on homeostasis or something like that I learned in biology class.

Once the room returns to normal, fatigue hits my body and I fall to my knees. The man rushes over and helps me onto the table. "That was...something else. If I were to classify you along with the werewolves, I'd call you a Delta."

I smirk. "Change?"

"Yeah, change. I'd like to sample your blood so I can study your DNA and blood. I might get you an answer."

"Sure." He gets out the proper supplies and walks back, swabbing my arm. "So you're a doctor?"

"A vet," he comments as he sticks my arm with a needle.

"Well, that's comforting," I mutter.

"I'll figure out what's going on with your blood and get back to you. Now, you better get to that party."

"Thank you, sir." I look back to the cat and pet it.

"She likes you. Come back sometime and she's yours."

"Thank you, Mr..."

"Deaton. You can call me Deaton."


End file.
